SasuNaru PLAY! Music Mania!
by Ilindora
Summary: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. SasuNaru Drabbles! M for language


1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Gods, i had to type fast!!! ;~; and think of a story that goes with it allong the way... I'm never going to do that again. BUT! It was fun. Pairing is SasuNaru

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, I dont own them Blah Blah Blah

~XXX~

**1. this is the transformation song of PPGZ (really short!!! I tought it wasnt fair ;~;)**

**Naruto Evolution!!!**

"Yaaa! Naru-Kyuubi power!!!" Yelled Naruto, ready for transformation.

A tail apeared and a red cute frilly costume was now dressed on the super Naru-chan! He did the peace pose and red slitted fox eyes came into his eyes. Fox ears with ribbons on it and a big catbell on his neck. When the transformation was done Naru-kyuu was there! "Naru-Kyuu will safe the day!" Sasuke had a nose bleed from the image and lost to Naruto at the Valley of the End.

**2. ****Beautifull by Akon (the short version)**

**Beautifull and Mysterious**

Sasuke saw Naruto in a bar and lightning struck him "Wow" Was the only thought that went throug him as he saw the pretty bleu-eyed blond. Naruto on the other side of the bar felt someone watching him and so he peeked in the direction where the gaze felt from. As his eyes landed on a verry dark-eyed raven his breath hitched "What a handsome guy!" 'And a mysterious air is around him' Naruto walked towards the mystery person and greeted him "Heya Handsome" and winked "You wanna go somewhere"

**3. ****Jai-ho by the PCD**

**Heat on the dancefloor**

Sasuke and Naruto went to a nightclub. When they entered they imediatly went to the dancefloor and danced like they never had. Drinks in between the stops they had made them slightly drunk. As they loosened up, the more they couldnt keep there hands of eachother.

Sasuke's hands wandered towards Naruto's ass and squeezed it. As Naruto gasped at the action Sasuke pulled him in a pleasurable kiss that left Naruto moaning for more.

Naruto now slightly turned on rubbed himself against Sasuke. As he grinded eachother together, letting the heat build up.

**4.**** See you again – Miley Cyrus**

**Lock on and Capture**

Naruto saw Sasuke and thought 'Prey i want!' So the stalking began!

"What is Sasuke going to do now" Naruto pulled out Sasuke's Schedule and saw that sasuke was on his way to the cinema. Naruto ran towards the cinema and as he saw Sasuke wanting to go to the new movie that was out he hurried to buy a ticket to the same movie.

As he turned a corner he collapsed into a hard body "Why are you stalking me?" 'Dont tell me that's Sasuke' Naruto looked up and when it was Sasuke a blush crept on his face "I-I w-wasn't stalking you" Sasuke picked Naruto up and kissed him hard on the lips "Dont lie"

**5.**** Cinderella – The Cheeta Girls**

**Dont ever risk your life for me again**

When Sasuke safed Naruta at Wave Country and didnt like it one bit "Why did you safe me?!" He asked one day "Because you're useless and appearantly can't safe your self without someone saving you" Naruto blushed a crimson red and shouted "Well im a guy! Not a damsel in distress that need saving! I rather die than having someone safe me!"

"But Naruto, I love saving you, makes me feel needed. I know you can save yourself" Naruto blushed deeper "You sap!" Sasuke smirked "Then dont complain and let this 'Sap' save your cute little ass all i want" "You perv! Is there nothing else you think about!"

**6.**** Daddy's Little girl – DJ Boonie**

**Dont let him wander in the darkness for ever**

He felt betrayed. Sasuke wasnt even there to console him, the bastard had to go to Orochimaru and leave him to die at the valley of the end. Naruto began praying "Father, Listen, tell him that he has a home where he can return too"

"Father, Help him, I would do anything in return. I will not cry, I'll be strong, I'll Be good I promise you. Just bring him back home to me" Naruto closed his eyes and sighed heavily into the air of lonelyness.

**7.**** Why do I love you – DJ Boonie**

**Why?**

Why do I love him? He left me, tried to kill me, twice! But every time I see him or someone talks about him my heart flutters and i feel sad. Why do I love him? It's weird, all we did was fight eachother, call eachother names.

He's a stoïc bastard with always the same exprecions, well except the part that he would always show iritation, anger or maybe a slight bit of happyness when we fight. I love Sasuke.

**8.**** When I grow up – PCD**

**I'm going to be the next Hokage!**

When I was younger, before i was the 7th hokage i would always say I'm going to be the next Hokage. The funny thing is it got delayed 2 times. 5th got taken by Tsunade-baachan, 6th got taken by a man who only wanted power, a good for nothing asshole! Name Danzo, leader of the darker parts of Konoha, ANBU Roots.

Naruto Sighed as a knock disturbed his talking to himself "Enter" The door opened and in came Sakura. "Hokage-sama, I'm here to report that Sasuke's condition is in no critical condition. Naruto was relieved Sasuke would survive, Sasuke would not leave him yet.

**9.**** Voice for you – Duet Shikamaru and Temari**

**Yami no Matsuei**

"Please welcome our guests for tonight's night show! Yami no Matsuei!" A loud applause from the audience. "Here are Inuzuka Kiba! Nara Shikamaru! Uzumaki Naruto! And last of all Uchiha Sasuke!!!!" "Kyaaaaa!!!!! Naruto we love you!!!!! Sasuke Marry Me!!!! Kiba I want your baby's!!!"

Naruto had to blush at all the embarasing things the people sayd "Oi dobe, dont pay it no mind, the only one i would marry is you" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ears "Thanks Sasuke" Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke's back as he walked past him.

**10. City - Hollywood Undead**

**Screw Konoha**

"Konoha can disapear for all i care!" "What? Naruto you cant leave also! Kakashi say something!?" Sakura glanced at Kakashi "There is nothing you can do to change my mind! If that Danzo bastard wants to kill Sasuke and lock me up in Konoha after all what i did. Then screw Konoha with that Asshole of a Danzo with it! I'm Leaving!" Sakura stared at Naruto as he left throug the gate.

Naruto looked up into the sky and felt free "So this is how Sasuke felt, I'm going to you Sasuke, but this time I'm going to follow you and not come back" Naruto jumped into a tree and began is quest towards Sasuke.

**A/N:**This was really strange... now that i've reread it i think it suck.

**R&R** please!


End file.
